


Eight Maids A'Milking

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Farmer!Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles breaks down in the middle of nowhere with a storm approaching and has no choice but to make the trek to a farm house he spotted a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Maids A'Milking

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight of my 12 Days of Christmas series of unconnected fics. I may come back to this particular 'verse sometime because I'd like to go more in depth and explore some more. Though I might even do that for some other fics in this series too, I'm not sure yet.

Great, just great. Stiles was on his way home to Beacon Hills after a conference for work and what happens? His car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. There were no cars on the road because he'd taken what was supposed to be a shortcut and ended up on an obviously rarely used road with no one in sight. Even worse, his cell phone had no service so he couldn't even call for a tow truck or anything. He had no choice but to get out of the car and walk. There'd been a farm a while back and walking there was his only option to try to get help unless he wanted to wait to see if someone came down the road but that might just leave him waiting.

With the way Stiles' night was going, he really should have realized that his trek to the farm house wasn't going to be simple.

When he'd been sitting in his car trying to get service it had started very lightly raining, nothing too bad, just a little mist. It wasn't until he was a fair way away from his car that the rain started coming down heavily. By the time he was close to the farmhouse it was pouring. He of course didn't have an umbrella and only had the business suit on his back so he was sure he looked like a drowned rat.

By the time he reached the front door of the farmhouse he could barely even see his hand in front of his face, so he was thankful for the little shelter they had over the door. All of the lights were out and he really hoped that it was a working farm, that someone was home, because otherwise he was screwed. He decided that he might just have to break into the farmhouse if no one answered the door so he could use the phone to call for help. It wasn't something he particularly wanted to do as the son of a sheriff but if he needed to, he would.

He rang the bell and knocked as well to try to help anyone who might be inside hear him over the sound of the rain roaring around him. Sure enough, after a few moments, he could hear someone thumping towards the door. The man who opened the door was quite possibly the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. He looked sleep mussed and cranky but he was still beautiful. 

"What do you want?" The man asked, looking so angry that Stiles took as big a step back as he could and still stay covered from the rain.

"My car broke down a ways back and my phone's not working. Could I use yours to call a tow truck?" He asked, giving him a grin to try to show that he was a sweet and charming young man and that it would be in his best interests to help him. The man cocked his head a little, an adorably confused look spreading across his face.

"You walked here all the way from the highway? Even though there are much closer places to walk to?" He asked. His gaze darted over Stiles' shoulder, as though expecting someone to jump out of the rain and attack him. He couldn't see anything because it was coming down so hard but he still looked doubtful.

"I may have taken a shortcut down a back road that's turning out to be not so short." He explained, a sheepish look on his face. The man rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let him inside. Stiles grinned triumphantly and took a step in, only to be met with a large hand pressed against his chest, stopping him from going any further.

"You're going to get water all over my floor." He said, looking at Stiles' dripping body in annoyance. Stiles stared at him for a moment before waving frantically at the water coming down hard outside.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't know if you've noticed but it's _raining outside_." He yelled, shaking his head at the man. "I mean, really, it's kind of not my fault." He added. The man stared at him for a moment longer before stepping aside again. Stiles heard him sucking in a breath with his every step, as though his precious polished wood floors were receiving irreparable damage from a little bit (or, you know, a lot) of water getting on them. It might be a little petty and childish but Stiles slowed his steps down a little and twisted his feet just to make sure they got good and wet.

"Phone's this way." The man muttered, pointing down a hallway that led to what Stiles could see was the kitchen. He waved towards the tiles, trying to get Stiles to stand on them, as he picked up the phone, but Stiles pretended not to see him and continued to stand on the wooden floors, dripping all over the place. The man narrowed his eyes at him and held the phone up to his ear. He froze, pressed a few buttons and then pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it.

"Problem?" Stiles asked, stepping closer, onto the tiles, and giving him a concerned look.

"Storm must have washed out the phone lines." He told him, looking apologetic. Stiles frowned and rushed to take the phone out of the man's hands and trying for himself.

Nothing. It was dead. 

"You've got to be kidding me." He cried out, mashing at the buttons on the keypad. The man grunted in annoyance and snatched the phone out of his hands, putting it back in it's cradle.

"Would you be quiet? You'll wake up..." He hissed, getting cut off by the sound of pounding footsteps coming from further in the house.

An absolutely beautiful dark haired woman came storming up the hall, one eye open and a glare on her face. She didn't even acknowledge Stiles - if she even saw him at all, he wasn't sure she did - instead glaring at the other man. "What is all this noise?" She asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, Cora. This guy broke down. Apparently he also has no manners along with an inability to either take care of his car or drive properly." Grumpy guy said. Stiles whirled around to face him, his mouth dropped open in outrage.

"Very funny, smart guy." He said childishly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him. The guy simply smirked at him, baring his teeth at him.

"Well keep it down in here, Derek. Some of us have to get up early in the morning." The woman, Cora, said before spinning on her heel and disappearing in the direction she'd come from.

"Sorry I woke your wife up. I didn't know she was here." Stiles said in embarrassment, feeling bad for waking the woman up. He should have known someone else was there, should have known that they'd have to get up early seeing as though it was a farm.

"Cora's my sister, not my wife." The guy, Derek apparently, said before walking out of the room, leaving Stiles standing in the middle of the kitchen in confusion.

"Oh, yes, thank you for that information. And for leaving me here. What am I supposed to do now?" Stiles muttered to himself, wondering if the guy expected him to let himself out so he could go back to bed. Derek came back a moment later, a bundle in his arms.

"Strip." He instructed, making Stiles flail in surprise.

" _Excuse_ me?" He asked, resisting the urge to bring his hands up in front of his chest like some Victorian era lady. He wondered if the guy was looking for payment for letting him come inside out of the storm, if he had weird and/or creepy plans. Derek rolled his eyes, holding the bundle out towards him.

"You're soaking wet and dripping on my floors. I brought you some clothes to change into and a towel. Strip." He instructed. Stiles took the bundle off of him, finding it kind of sweet that he was offering, even if it was to save his floors the hardship of a little moisture. He shifted slightly and then started pulling his shirt up. "What are you doing?" Derek asked flatly, averting his eyes quickly.

"Um, stripping?" Stiles asked, wondering if this was a trick question.

"I didn't mean to do it here." He told him. "You can use the bathroom." He added, turning and leading the way down the hallway and to a surprisingly modern bathroom for a farmhouse. 

He left him alone to strip, shutting the door after Stiles stepped in, telling him he could use the shower as well. Stiles stripped off his clothes happily and turned on the shower. The hot water felt amazing on his chilled skin and he was really grateful he was being allowed to warm up like this. For a split second he had a mental image of the Adonis that was his host in the shower, water sluicing off his skin, before he quickly banished it. He didn't know the guy and he was being incredibly gracious to even have let him in, so it was beyond inappropriate to be thinking of him like that. But really, it wasn't his fault. The guy was gorgeous.

Once he warm and clean from mud he hadn't even noticed clinging to his skin, he shut off the water and climbed out. The towel was fluffy and warm and the clothes he'd been leant were soft due to how well worn they were. They were so comfortable and they smelt good too, which was surprising for a farmer. He walked out of the bathroom when he was dressed and found Derek sitting in a chair in the hallway, almost dozing off. He felt guilty for keeping him up when he obviously had to get up early in the morning.

"Um, so thanks. Sorry to have woken you." He said, shifting from side to side. Derek gazed up at him with sleepy eyes and nodded. "So... should I head back to my car now?" He asked. They both looked towards the window where it was still coming down in buckets. Stiles wasn't looking forward to going back out there in that, especially now that he was warm and dry, but he was hoping that seeing as though he'd already leant him some clothes that he'd also lend him an umbrella or, like, a boat or something to get back to his car.

"It's coming down hard out there." Derek pointed out and Stiles nodded. "There's probably flash floods." He added and Stiles looked out the window in dismay. "We have plenty of spare rooms here. Come on. We can hopefully call someone out for you in the morning." He said, getting up and leading the way to a bedroom.

The room again was surprisingly modern for a farmhouse. The linens were a deep red and the walls were a royal blue. Everything about the place screamed class, which was definitely surprising. Derek told him to use anything he wanted in the kitchen when he woke up and that he'd come check on him sometime in the morning before bidding him a goodnight and trudging sleepily back to his own bedroom that was across the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Stiles headed over to the bed and climbed in. It was really comfortable and he fell asleep a whole lot quicker than he would have thought he would, the exhaustion of the day catching up to him.

It felt like minutes later that he was waking up. It was still dark out but he could hear people walking through the hall so he got up to investigate. Derek and Cora were walking through the house, getting ready to go out to work. The rain was still pouring down and Stiles was confused.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Derek asked as he sat on a chair to pull on some heavy work boots. Stiles shrugged because they kind of did. 

"How are you going to work? It's still raining." He pointed out.

"We're a dairy farm. Cow's always have to be milked." He told him. "You can go back to sleep, I'll try to take you into town after the sun's up." He told him. Stiles shrugged again and pulled on his shoes.

"I've always been curious about stuff like this. Mind if I tag along?" He asked. Derek looked surprised but nodded anyway.

The three of them headed to the barn, getting a bit wet along the way but Derek had loaned Stiles some work pants and a thick heavy jacket to keep him dry. When they got to the barn Stiles was surprised to see a bunch of milking machines. He'd been expecting them to actually milk the cows by hand, which just made them laugh. Stiles talked to them while they cycled the cows around, learning some things about them. Their last name was Hale and their whole family used to work on the farm back in it's heyday but everyone else had moved on to other things when business went down. Cora was trying to convert the place to a bed and breakfast and they only kept the farm going until they could get it off the ground. Derek was the big brother and showed it by prodding at his sister whenever he could, teasing her good naturedly. Cora gave back as good as she got though and Stiles couldn't help but laugh watching them.

The rain didn't ease up well into the day and even after it did the roads were still unsafe and the phone lines were still down. The Hale's let Stiles stay the night again, Derek making lunch for them all and then Cora making dinner later. They learnt about Stiles, heard about his work as a pharmacy rep, heard about his dad the sheriff, heard about the trouble he always got into with his best friend Scott. 

The next day Stiles got up early with them again, helping out again. Cora kept disappearing, leaving Derek and Stiles alone, and Stiles kept noticing Derek watching him. They were flirting, Derek coming closer and closer into his personal space. The guy was gorgeous and funny and motivated and sarcastic and Stiles knew it was unwise to want to do something with him when he'd be leaving when the roads cleared but he did. He really, really did.

"So, I should thank you for this. I mean, you really didn't have to help me out this much." He told him, laying a hand on Derek's arm. Derek shrugged, stepping closer.

"You may be annoying but I couldn't send you back out in the storm like that." His voice was a mere whisper but it didn't matter because they were close enough for it to be heard over the sounds of the barn. "Though I don't think anyone would have blamed me if I had." He added with a smirk.

"Ha ha. You're a real comedian. Really, I need to get tickets to your comedy..." He was cut off by Derek's lips pressing against his, pulling him in closer. They kissed for a few moment before pulling apart slowly. "Act." He finished his thought, making Derek chuckle. "Should we be doing this in front of the cow's?" He asked, shooting a sidelong glance at them. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I don't think they mind." He told him. "But moving this somewhere more comfortable might be a good idea." He added, giving him a flirtatious look. Stiles grinned and nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead him back inside.

By the time he was able to leave a couple of days later, he had Derek's phone number in his pocket, stubble burn in a lot of interesting places and a promise to come back sometime soon.

Stiles decided that getting lost and breaking down in the middle of a storm was probably the best thing to happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Cora run a dairy farm, hence the eight maids a milking.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
